Episode 9600 (31st October 2018)
Plot Ali is summoned to a meeting at the hospital. Daniel breaks the news about Sinead's cancer to Beth and Kirk. Tim puts Steve up at No.4 while he makes it up with Tracy. Beth relays the news to the Tinkers while Kirk tells everyone at the factory. He also informs Chesney so that he doesn't hear it from someone else. Tracy won't let Steve in the flat to change his clothes and tells him she's getting their marriage annuled. Carla takes up Sarah's suggestion of entering Sinead's designs into the Big Nightwear Competition to raise money for charity. The oncologist goes through the chemo procedure with Sinead and Daniel, telling them she'll be induced at 33 weeks. Sinead is concerned by the risk that chemo will harm the baby and Daniel has to convince her to go through with it. A defeated Abi thinks about having the twins put up for adoption. Jenny springs a Rovers Halloween party on Liz and Gemma and leaves them to oversee it while she goes shopping. Gina is annoyed to find Tim tucking into a hotpot after she's prepared him a packed lunch, especially when Steve says he fed her tuna sandwiches to Rover. Abi is touched by Tracy's faith in her. Ali's appointment turns out to be a welfare meeting. He thinks the hospital is suspicious of him. Chesney gently explains to Joseph that Sinead is very ill. Steve sets up the Halloween decorations in the Rovers in exchange for Liz's flat key. Liz takes delivery of the costumes Jenny has ordered for her and Gemma. Peter pushes back an order at the factory so that the staff can work solely on Sinead's designs for the day. His method of keeping customers in the dark doesn't meet with Carla's approval. Steve prepares a romantic meal for Tracy in the flat. While looking for matches, he finds the garage laptop. Sinead goes in for her first chemo session. Tracy returns home and is confronted with the incriminating CCTV footage by Steve. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan Guest cast *Oncologist - Raji James *Delivery Man - John May Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield General - Sinead's room and corridor Notes *A nurse at Weatherfield General is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel breaks the news of Sinead's cancer to Beth; when Abi suggests putting the twins up for adoption, Tracy is horrified and vows to help get them back; and Ali's unnerved when he's summoned to a meeting at the hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,912,568 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes